Shiksa Goddess
by galindapopular
Summary: Julie Gaffney was perfect. She was exactly what he'd always wanted. Too bad girls like Julie Gaffney just don't go for guys like Greg Goldberg.
1. What's Happening

**Summary: Julie Gaffney was perfect. She was exactly what he'd always wanted. Too bad girls like Julie Gaffney just don't go for guys like Greg Goldberg.**

**Author's Note: I have been toying with my ideas for this story for almost a year. And then today I watched _Keeping The Faith _again and poof along came this breakthrough and I finally figured out what I wanted to do with it. The title comes from the song from Jason Robert Brown's _The Last Five Years _of the same name. Enjoy!

* * *

Shiksa Goddess**

**Chapter 1: What's Happening  
**

_I'm breaking my mother's heart  
The longer I stand looking at you__  
The more I hear it splinter and crack  
From 90 miles away…_

He wasn't sure when it happened. He had known her for almost ten years, they had been good friends, and then all of a sudden, their senior year of college, he turned and saw her standing and realized. He was madly in love with Julie Gaffney.

"So you tell her?" His best friend, Lester Averman said, "I mean, you can't not tell her, it's Julie."

"Exactly," Goldberg sighed, "It's Julie. Beautiful, perfect, Dean Portman's ex girlfriend Julie."

"And Adam Banks's," Averman said, Goldberg stared at him, "Right, sorry, not helping. But if anything those two show that she doesn't really have a type."

"Hey guys," Julie walked in, she'd been crashing at their shared apartment in Minneapolis since graduation, not really keen on returning home to Maine, or living with newlywed Connie and Guy, the only others who really had space for her.

"Hey Catlady," Goldberg smiled and she sat down.

"I have to go uh," Averman tried to come up with an excuse, but gave up, "I have to go." He walked out the door.

"Is it just me or does he get weirder?" She laughed, Goldberg shrugged, "Hey, I was thinking Thai food tonight,"

"We had Thai two days ago," He looked at her, they'd been existing on cheap takeout between meals at his parents' place.

"I know but I'm completely addicted," She laughed, "Why what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't yet," He shrugged, she looked at him, "OK, fine, I found this great sandwich place a few blocks away."

"Hm," She nodded, "No, I'm ordering the Thai." She walked over to the phone, he watched her move, she had a bounce in her step that he loved watching.

"You know its my house," He looked at her, "You would think,"

"Do not start your whining Goldie!" She pointed the phone at him, "I'll move out and go back to Maine if you do, I swear to God!"

"Fine, it'll be good to get rid of you," He shrugged.

"Asshole!" She squeaked and threw the takeout menu at him. "What do you want?"

"Just some Pad," He shrugged. She nodded. "Ooh, and a spring roll!"

"Got it," She smiled scrawling it down on a piece of paper. "What do you think Les wants?"

"Not to eat Thai again," He laughed. She nodded and sat down. "You know you've been here three months and you haven't paid any rent."

"I thought I was a guest!" She said.

"Then you're the most obnoxious and presumptuous house guest ever," He nodded.

"Ooh, SAT word," Julie laughed. He hit her in the shoulder, "Fine, I'll start paying rent. Now how to explain that I'm permanently living with two guys to my parents,"

"I thought your father desexualized us all a long time ago," He smiled. She laughed.

"Oh he did," She smiled, "But walking in on me and Dean changed all of that."

"Ah, did not want to know that little tidbit thanks," He groaned. She smiled and shrugged. "How are you doing with all that?"

"Took you three months to ask how I'm doing with finding my boyfriend cheating on me with my room mate," She sighed, "I'm doing fine, thank you, I'm well rid of him."

"That's the spirit," He laughed.

"Anyway, I'm going out this weekend," Julie said, "You guys should come too."

"Yes, bar hopping with you and your crazy work friends," He nodded, "That sounds exactly like my scene."

"Fine, don't come," She sighed. "You're so boring sometimes."

* * *

That Saturday Averman woke up and walked into the kitchen. There was a guy he had never seen before sitting at the table.

"Hey," He said. The guy nodded, "Why are you in our kitchen?"

"Um," The guy looked around, "She said it was cool if I,"

"Hey," Julie walked out of the bedroom. "Um, Darryl, this is Les Averman, one of my roommates."

"Cool," The guy said, he stood up and kissed her, "I gotta go, I'll call you."

"K," She said softly. He walked out. Averman stared at her. "We met last night."

"It's your life," He shrugged.

"Everyone else got to screw around in college," She sighed, "I was too busy trying to make a relationship work with someone who was too busy screwing around."

"I get it," He said, "He's not going to call."

"I know," She said walking away, "But the sex was good."

"I didn't need to know that." He shook his head. She laughed. He followed her into her room. "Are you doing OK, because that's like the fifth guy since you moved here?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I'm good, really. Where's Goldberg?"

"Temple probably," He shrugged.

"Why don't you go?" Julie asked.

"Why don't you go to mass?" He asked in return.

"Um, I like sleeping on Sunday mornings," She said, "Also my grandmother's not here."

"There you go," He said. "I never got anything out of Temple. So since no one's making me go anymore, I don't go." Julie nodded. "I hit the high holy days and anytime something special happens." She walk outside again and plopped on the couch. "I hear you're going to pay rent now."

"Yeah, that's OK with you right?" She smiled.

"Of course it is baby," He smiled sitting down next to her. "Makes life easier, cheaper rent." She laughed.

"Hey, Les," She said, "Are you ever afraid that you'll go to hell because you don't do the whole temple thing?"

"Jews don't believe in hell," He shook his head. "Aren't you?"

"Catholics have confession," Julie pointed at him. "I just have to be _sorry _for not going to Church and having sex before I'm married and using birth control and all is forgiven."

"That's convenient," He nodded.

"Extremely so," She laughed. Goldberg walked in and saw them. "Hey!" She looked at him.

"Hey," He said, "You got in late last night."

"Yeah," She blushed. "How was temple?"

"Long," He groaned, "My mom wants you two heathens to come over for dinner tonight."

"Yay!" She stood up.

"Why are you always so excited?" He laughed shaking his head.

"Because your mom may be the best cook on the planet," Julie said, "And also she loves me." She bopped over to the door. "I have a few errands to run, what time does your mom want us?"

"Around six," Goldberg said.

"Great," She nodded and bounced out.

"You missed last night's conquest," Averman said. Goldberg looked at him.

"Another one?" He raised his eyebrows. His friend nodded. "She's going to kill me."

"Well, here's a brilliant idea," Averman shrugged, "You tell Julie how you feel and then she at the very least is sympathetic and stops bringing random guys home every weekend."

**So yeah, review please!**


	2. Set Up

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys, I really appreciate it! I know, this is unlike anything I've done before, but I am giving it a for real shot, so thanks for being onboard!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2: Set Up  
**

_If you had a tattoo, that wouldn't matter  
If you had a shaved head, that would be cool  
If you came from Spain or Japan  
Or the back of a van  
Just as long as you're not from Hebrew school_

"Julie!" Mrs. Goldberg said as she walked in. "So good to have you back."

"Well thanks for having me," She said. "I really appreciate this."

"Of course," She nodded, "Come in, come in, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh," Julie said, "OK." They walked into the living room and there were two other young people sitting. A girl, with dark hair in a ponytail, and guy, tall and attractive in that way too good looking for his own good way.

"Julie Gaffney, this is Rebecca Cohen, and Josh Gold, they're mothers are friends of mine," Mrs. Goldberg said. "Josh is in med school."

"That's nice," Julie squeaked. A set up, of course.

"It's Pinot right?" Mrs. Goldberg looked at her.

"Chardonnay," Julie smiled and sat down. Josh smiled at her. She smiled weakly. "Where are Goldberg and Averman, I called saying I'd be late."

"They're even later of course," Rebecca rolled her eyes. Julie nodded taking the glass of wine from Mrs. Goldberg. "How do you know them?"

"I played hockey with them," Julie said, "And then they were the only ones with space for me after college ended." Rebecca nodded.

"So what do you do?" Josh asked her. Julie laughed.

"I've got a job in the buying office of a department store," She said. He nodded. "What about you Rebecca?"

"Hi Ma," Goldberg ran in, "Sorry we're late." Julie waved. "She beat us."

"Yes," Mrs. Goldberg nodded. "And Josh and Rebecca are here."

"Goody," Goldberg said and sat down. "Hi Rebecca." He smiled sarcastically.

"Hi Greg," She said. Julie nearly spit out her wine laughing, and Averman elbowed her. Julie didn't know that Rebecca and Goldberg had dated in high school, that they'd lost their respective virginities together senior year. To be fair to her, this wasn't out of lack of interest, in high school Julie was just too wrapped up in her own dramas to notice any one else's problems.

"Hey," She said softly and harshly.

"I'm going to check on the food," Mrs. Goldberg said. The young people all nodded.

"What's so funny?" Josh looked at Julie.

"Just hearing someone call him Greg," Julie giggled. "He's always just been Goldberg to us."

"Oh," Rebecca said. "You're the other goalie right?"

"The only goalie," Goldberg said, "I gave it up after Julie here took my position freshman year," He pinched her shoulder and she smacked his hand away. He knew why Josh was here, to be set up with Julie, if he forced her to do her whole, "I'm just one of the guys," thing then maybe he'd be turned off. Or maybe he'd be turned on, you could never tell how guys were going to react to it. But Josh seemed like the kind of guy who preferred girly girls.

"So you were good?" Josh asked with a smirk. The smirk made her want to jump him, it reminded her way too much of Dean.

"I was the best," Julie said straight faced. She would _always _defend her skills in the net, no matter the situation. Even if that situation was a totally hot future doctor who was probably just teasing. "I was nationally ranked number one three years in a row, knocking my ex boyfriend out of the spot the first time."

"Wow," Josh said a little thrown off.

"So Becks," Averman looked at her, "Haven't seen you since high school, how was college?"

"Good," She nodded, "Had lots of sex," She looked at Goldberg, who rolled his eyes. "What about you Julie?"

"I had a boyfriend in college actually," Julie said. She was feeling particularly slutty recently.

"But not anymore?" Josh asked.

"No," She shook her head. "Not anymore." Goldberg frowned that wasn't good.

* * *

"Julie," Josh ran to catch her on her way to the car after dinner, "Look, um, clearly you were ambushed." She laughed. "Normally when my mother's friends insist I meet someone she isn't so beautiful, so I'm seizing the moment."

"Look, you seem nice," She sighed, "But…"

"I know that being not Jewish the whole good looking future doctor thing," He sighed, "Isn't really high on your list."

"No!" She laughed, "I like good looking future doctors regardless of religious affiliation, I'm just not dating right now."

"Because of the aforementioned exboyfriend?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Exactly," She nodded, "It ended really badly, and I just need some time."

"At least let's exchange numbers," He said, "Please!" She laughed.

"Fine," She said going into her purse and handing him her card. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," He nodded. She got into her car and drove home. She wandered into the apartment and saw the guys sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So," She said, "Which one of you fucked Rebecca?"

"That would be him," Averman pointed at Goldberg. "She came to our prom, I can't believe you don't remember."

"I was little busy at prom," Julie plopped down between them, "You know, cheating on Adam with Dean."

"That's right," Goldberg nodded, "You were a whore in high school."

"I wasn't a whore," She hit him, "I was indecisive."

"I'm going to bed," Averman said, "You two kids have fun."

"So," Goldberg looked at her, "Josh Gold, huh?"

"Mm," She shrugged, "Probably not. I mean he's nice and like totally hot and whatever, but I'm not dating right now."

"So those guys who are here every weekend?" He said.

"That's just sex," She shrugged. "I mean, I don't really like those guys."

"You really are a whore," He teased. She looked at him. "I mean indecisive. Even if you were dating, I don't think he's right for you." His tone had switched. She smiled softly.

"Thanks Goldie," She said, "For looking out for me." He nodded. "So tell me about you and Rebecca! Was she like your first or whatever?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "It's really too bad she's like a total bitch." She laughed. "I still can't believe you don't remember her?"

"I don't," She squealed, "You know how self absorbed I was. Or I guess dual absorbed. Me and Scooter, me and Adam, me and Dean." She put her head back. "That's why I can't be with anyone right now. I have to find Julie, not Julie and anybody."

"That makes sense," He whispered. She started to fall asleep. It was moments like this that made her so irresistible to him, these little unguarded moments. "Sleep tight Cat." He stood up and walked into his room.

* * *

**Review Please! Thanks a bunch  
**


	3. Adam

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys...so I'm abandoning the song quotes unless they are phenomenally related to the theme of the chapter. Just letting you know that! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Adam  
**

About a week later Julie walked in and saw the message light blinking on the machine in the house. She pressed play and dropped her dry cleaning.

"Hi, um, this is awkward, this is Josh Gold," She smiled and shook her head, "Here's the thing, I gave you my number, and I realized it was my work number, but well, since I started med school, I quit my job. So I thought I should give you my home number." She laughed and wrote it down as he recited. "So anyway, can't stop thinking about you, give me a call." She sighed. She liked Josh, he was funny, and sweet and very cute, but the thing was, he wasn't the kind of guy how you did the one night stand with. She listened to the next one.

"Hey, it's Banks," She smiled. "Listen um, I guess I'm calling for all three of you, but mostly for Julie. Heard you're back in town, haven't heard from you. What's with that?" She laughed. "Give me a call, we'll get a drink, catch up." He hung up. She didn't know how Adam had forgiven her, especially now that she'd felt the burn of infidelity herself. But he was happy now, he'd been with the same girl now for three years. They were pretty serious. She would have to call him. She'd been avoiding him, and the inevitable "I told you so," that was going to come when she finally saw him.

* * *

"_What do you mean you're in love with him?" Adam shouted._

"_Please don't yell at me Adam," Julie looked down, "I'm sorry OK? I don't know how it happened."_

"_Have you slept with him?" He asked._

"_Adam," She whispered, "What do you want me to say?"_

"_No," He shrugged, "And that also be the truth."_

"_I can't say that," She sighed, "I don't know when it happened, but I'm just not in love with you anymore. And I don't think you're in love with me."_

"_That's ridiculous," He said, "I'm in love with you Julie. He is not, and you're going to get really hurt. Maybe not right away, but someday, he is going to hurt you."_

"_I'm so sorry," She whispered, "I really am. But it's probably better, I mean high school's ending and he and I are going to the same college and,"_

"_You're not in love with him." Adam shook his head, "You've never been alone, and you're afraid of that. But someday you're going to be."_

* * *

She swallowed. It was amazing how clear Adam had been when they were eighteen and how right he'd been. How had she wasted five years, thinking she was in love with someone who she thought was in love with her. He'd cheated on her the whole time. She wasn't ready to be hurt again and she definitely wasn't willing to hurt anyone else. She deleted Josh's was a knock on the door. She sighed and opened it.

"Hi," Adam waved.

"This is stalker behavior," She leaned against the doorframe. "You called me like six times."

"Yeah, you never called me back," He shrugged. "So I'm ambushing you." She nodded. "Can I come in?"

"Doesn't look like I'm going to be able to stop you," She shrugged and stepped aside. "How's Kathleen?"

"Good," He nodded, "She says hi."

"Does she?" Julie crossed her arms. She knew that Adam's girlfriend hated her.

"OK," He sighed, "You caught me, she said, 'Tell the whore she can curl up and die.'" Julie nodded.

"That sounds more like her," She laughed.

"You never gave her a chance," He pointed out. Julie sighed and sat down, "How are you doing?"

"I'm OK," She whispered. He sat down next to her. "I'm waiting for it."

"I'm not going to say it, so keep waiting," He smiled. She laughed. "I'm just worried about you. I know how much it hurts."

"Ah," She pointed at him, "There you said it." He laughed. "I'm OK, really. I mean, I miss him, which is stupid, and then I think about missing him, and I think how stupid I am, and,"

"It's a vicious cycle," He nodded, "I remember that part."

"I'm so sorry Adam," She sighed, "For hurting you."

"Julie it was five years ago," He shrugged, "And in high school to boot." She nodded. "Besides I've got Kathleen."

"Sure," Julie nodded. "Are you gonna marry her?"

"Wow," He said, "You just did the most convincing impression of Kath I've even seen." She laughed.

"Hey, Jules," Goldberg walked in, "And Banks. Nice."

"Adam ambushed me and is forcing me to talk about my issues," Julie explained. "I'm trying to derail him, but now that you're here it's going to be easier. What were you going to say?"

"I got groceries," He said, "I'm going to try cooking."

"Oh my God!" She stood up, "Our kitchen's going to pop its cherry?" He nodded. "For that I will shower. Adam, you think that Kathleen can spare you for dinner?"

"I think so," Adam laughed. Julie smiled and skipped to her room. "She doesn't change does she?"

"Would you want her to?" Goldberg shook his head. Adam looked at him. "What?"

"I know that look," He raised his eyebrows. "I used to get that look when she left a room."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Goldberg shook his head and laughed. "You want a drink? We may not have much edible food, but alcohol we have."

"Goldberg," Adam looked at him. "Don't, man, it's just asking for trouble." Goldberg looked at him. "Does she know?"

"No," He shook his head, "I keep it pretty quiet. It wouldn't ever happen anyway."

"I wouldn't say that," Adam shook his head, "Just, she's trouble. Not worth it." He sighed, "I'll see you around man, tell her I said bye?"

"Sure," Goldberg nodded. Not worth it? Probably not.

"Goldie?" Julie popped out of her room, wearing nothing but a towel. That was worth it. For sure. "Sorry," She pulled it down self consciously. "My bathrobe's in the hamper. Is the hot water back on?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Um, Averman paid the bill yesterday, it should be cool."

"OK," She nodded and scooted across the floor, "Did Adam go?"

"Yeah," He said softly, "Yeah, um," He nodded, "He had to go."

"OK," She said, "What are you being so weird about?"

"Uh nothing," He said, "What do you want, chicken or beef?"

"Mm," She scrunched her nose. "Chicken I think." She walked into the bathroom. He swallowed. This was just going to get harder.

* * *

**Review Please! Thanks!  
**


	4. Christmas Cat

**Author's Note: So I really didn't realize until I was writing today how very sweet this story is becoming. That's what I'm enjoying about writing about it, there's a lot of very real emotion coming out. Anyway, that sweetness totally infected this chapter. Enjoy and review and have a very merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 4: Christmas Cat  
**

"Mom," Julie whispered sitting on the couch, her phone pressed to her ear. She was trying to keep it down, it was early in the morning, and she didn't want to wake the guys up. "I know, I love you too, and I'm really sorry." She paused, "I miss you too, I want to be home, but I can't," She sighed, "I know. I wish I could," She stopped and her eyes started welling up. Goldberg walked in, "I love you too. I'll see you soon." She wiped her eyes and hung up.

"Everything OK?" He asked. She looked at him and tried to smile. "What are you even still doing here? Weren't you flying out this morning?"

"I um," She sighed, "They needed me at work on the twenty sixth," He looked at her, "I can't go home for Christmas."

"God," He said and sat down. It was December twenty second. And since Thanksgiving Julie had been going on and on about how she couldn't wait to go home to Maine for the few days

"I'm sorry," She wiped her eyes, "It's just I'm always in Maine for Christmas, and my mom and I decorate the tree, and then my brothers fight over the turkey legs," She shook her head, "And we don't even have a tree. Which you know, was all on me, because I said I was going home, so," She stopped, seeing his eyes wide and a little scared, "Connie and Guy do though, and I'm going to spend the day with them. So it's OK," She stood up, "I'm just going to go um, I have work."

"Sure," He nodded, "Good luck." She smiled sadly and walked out.

"Hey man," Averman walked out, "Listen, I was thinking we should like totally guy out this week, with Julie gone. Maybe even get a stripper."

"They need her at work," Goldberg said, "She's not going home. She's completely devastated."

"Something new and different for her," Averman shrugged. "Dude, what do you expect us to do? She's probably just going to hang out with Connie and Guy. The three of them always get weird and Catholic around the Holidays."

"Come on," Goldberg stood up.

"Come on where?" Averman looked at him.

"We're gonna get a Christmas tree," Goldberg said. Averman started laughing. "What's funny?"

"Do you know what your mother would do if she walked in here and saw a Christmas tree?" He raised his eyebrows, "What my mother would do? We'd both die because the amount of guilt heaped on us."

"Look," Goldberg said, "Just because Julie lives here doesn't mean that she shouldn't have Christmas. She was really patient during Hanukah."

"That's because on Hanukah, she got to eat a lot," Averman nodded, "And your mom even let her light the Menorah because she likes her that much!"

"Do I have to spell this out for you?" Goldberg sighed grabbing both their coats and throwing Averman's at him.

"You think that if you get Julie a Christmas tree," Averman added in his head, "That she'll have sex with you?" Goldberg looked at him, "She's done it for less. I mean, not with you, but with lots of other guys."

* * *

"Hey," Connie said popping her head into Julie's work cubicle, "I was in the neighborhood. I got your message. Honey, that sucks. But we'll still have a good Christmas, I mean, my parents are going to Bermuda and Guy's are going to Key West, but it'll be fun anyway. Do Averman and Goldberg want to come to dinner?"

"Maybe," Julie shrugged. "Midnight mass too?"

"Always," Connie sniffed confidently. Julie laughed. "I think you'll like it. Maybe a little bit bigger than you're used to." Julie nodded. "You seem better."

"I am," She nodded. "I'm off one night stands."

"Ugh, finally," Connie groaned. "Anyway, you can sleep over after mass too, if you want like Christmas morning."

"No," Julie shook her head, "It's your guys first Christmas as a married couple I'd rather not be there for that thanks." Connie nodded. "Any surprises this Christmas?" Connie smiled, drumming her hands against her stomach.

"Not yet," She sighed, "We're working on it. I just want to be one of those hot young moms you know?" Julie laughed, she knew this wasn't the real reason that Connie and Guy were trying to have a baby, they had just always been on a different time table than everyone else. Having a baby when they were barely twenty three made sense to them.

"Go before you get me in trouble," Julie smiled, "And thanks for having me."

"Of course," Connie nodded, "I mean, it totally sucks that you don't get to go home an you're living with the Hebrew Twins," Julie laughed, "Come over tonight, you can help decorate our tree."

"OK," She nodded again. "See you."

"Bye," Connie waved and walked away. Julie went back to work feeling a little better, although not a whole lot more.

"Worst Christmas ever," She mumbled, typing as fast as possible.

* * *

Julie sighed walking back from the bus towards the apartment. She glanced at the shopping bag in her hand, it was just a little hostess gift for Connie, but she couldn't resist buying a tiny little poinsettia, just to keep next to her bed. She walked over to the door of the building and smiled touching the wreath. She had a brief memory of the Christmas before.

* * *

"_Mm," Dean whispered waking up Christmas morning, Julie had already been awake and had curled herself into a ball snuggled into the space between his arm and his body. "Good morning."_

"_Morning," She whispered, "Merry Christmas."_

"_Merry Christmas," He smiled. She kissed him. "Come on babe," He sighed, "Not right now."_

"_Why not?" She frowned. He looked at her and pushed her hair behind her ears. "I know exactly what you want for Christmas." She kissed him again._

"_Uh, all four of your brothers are probably awake already," He raised his eyebrows, "I don't want to incur their wrath."_

"_You can take my brothers," She rolled her eyes. He laughed._

"_Not all four at once," He whispered. She kissed him again. _

* * *

She stepped into the building and then walked up to the apartment, she walked in and gasped for breath seeing the large and perfectly shaped tree in the living room.

"Oh," She smiled and covered her mouth.

"Surprise," Goldberg smiled. "I hope it's OK. I didn't decorate it, you were saying that was your favorite part." She ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you so much," She whispered. He held her close. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He nodded as she pulled away. "You bought ornaments too! Oh Goldberg, you didn't have to."

"Eh," He shrugged, "You were so upset this morning and you've been happy lately, so I wanted to keep that going. Plus I always wanted a Christmas tree growing up and my mom wouldn't have it. Open this one," He offered her a box. She opened it and giggled, "Two goalies, I thought it was appropriate." It was a small ornament of a hockey goal with two sticks crossed in front of it.

"It's perfect," She nodded, "You hang it up." She handed it to him. He smiled and hung it up, and looked at her, her face all lit up. She threw her arms around his neck again.

"Come on Catlady," He blushed, "You're being embarrassing." She kissed him on the cheek and picked up another one of the ornaments he'd bought and hung it up. Maybe it wouldn't be the worst Christmas ever.

* * *

**Review Please! And once again, Merry Christmas!!**


	5. Happy New Year

**Author's Note: Thanks for keeping the reviews up! Hope you like this chapter, big doings. Hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 5: Happy New Year!  
**

Julie giggled sipping on a glass of champagne. She'd convinced the guys to have a New Years party. She planned on getting completely drunk since it was the first time since she was fourteen that she had no one to kiss at midnight. She was trying to be happy about it.

"Good party," Connie walked over.

"Connie," She giggled and hugged her.

"You are plastered!" Connie laughed, "Thank God!"

"Have a drink with me," Julie poured another glass.

"I um," Connie smiled, putting it down, "I can't." Julie looked at her and gasped. "I planned this as a way better speech." Julie squealed and hugged her.

"Attention everyone," Julie stood on a chair. "We have exciting news," a hush came over the crowd. "It seems that we have a," She stopped, "Someone help me, what is a baby duck?"

"Wait?" Ken Wu said from the back of the crowd, "Connie's knocked up?"

"Thank you, Jules," Connie helped her down, "That's not exactly how I wanted to tell everyone. But I guess it's out there now." The door opened and everyone froze when everyone saw who walked in.

"This is a party right?" Fulton Reed said awkwardly. Julie was completely frozen, not because of Fulton, but because Dean Portman was standing next to him. She took another sip of her drink and walked over.

"Julie," Dean started, she slapped him across the face. "I deserved that."

"What the hell are you doing here?" She shouted. He went to say something, "You know what, don't answer that." She stomped into her bedroom.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Portman mumbled to Fulton. He walked over and opened the bedroom door. "Gaffney," He sighed. "Come on, let's be adults."

"Um, get the hell out of my house," She stood up, "How's that for adult?"

"Babe," He whispered and stepped towards her, "It's New Years, we always loved New Years." She bit her bottom lip.

"Don't," She shook her head, "Don't you dare try to charm me, Dean Portman!"

"Remember being seventeen," He walked over and stroked her face, "Mm, you were still with Banks, and a virgin, if I recall."

"Don't," She whispered, "Please." He kissed her. She pulled away, "Dean, I'm drunk, don't."

"You were so sexy back then." He smiled, "So earnest, sweet, that girl's under there somewhere."

"Not for you she isn't," She spit out hatefully, "Is that what Estelle's like? Sweet and earnest," She pouted sarcastically. "Does she beg for you Dean?"

"Julie come on," He sighed, "It was a fling, and a stupid one. I love you, I belong with you, that's why I came here tonight."

"That's bullshit," She shook her head. "You came here because you wanted to see if you had any friends left. Obviously Fulton forgave you, but I wouldn't count on anyone else." He looked at her, "Now I suggest you leave my house."

"Fine," He said walking out. She flopped onto the bed.

"Hey," Goldberg walked in, "You alright?"

"I'm drunk and I just had to use every ounce of willpower I have to resist my cheating ex boyfriend," She sat up and looked at him, "I lost my virginity to him on New Years six years ago, and he just had to bring it up." She pulled a pillow over her face.

"Didn't you do it with Adam first?" He plopped down next to her. She looked at him.

"I faked it with Adam," She sighed. He stared at her, "Not as hard as you might think."

"Damn," He shook his head, "Who knows that?"

"Me and Dean," She said, "Not even Connie knows that." She looked at him. "You can't tell anyone that. I'm not proud of it."

"I wouldn't think so," He laughed, "You slapping him though, kinda hot." She laughed. "He's an idiot, to lose you."

"Mm," She nodded. "He is an idiot, also a jackass." She looked at him. "You're so sweet," She closed her eyes, "You take good care of me," She giggled, "And Goldie, you saved Christmas."

"Yeah," He laughed. "I tried." She looked at him, "You're beautiful," He whispered. She smiled. "I think I'm going to kiss you."

"You mean you want to kiss me, silly," She laughed, rolling onto her side.

"Well, yeah," He nodded, "But I've wanted to kiss you for over a year," He brushed her hair out of her face, "But I think now I'm actually going to do it." She stared at him.

"What stopped you?" She asked.

"For starters?" He laughed, "For six months of that year, you had a boyfriend. And for the last six you weren't really available either." She nodded.

"Greg," She whispered, using his first name for the first time ever. He looked at her. "Just shut up about it and kiss me." He leaned over to her and kissed her softly. She grabbed onto him and pulled close. This felt good, really good.

* * *

"You have balls of steel coming here," Connie walked over to Portman. He looked at her. "Unless you don't have them anymore, I wouldn't put that past her."

"It's been six months, I thought we could at least ignore each other." He shrugged.

"You really think that six months is long enough for her to get over what you did?" Connie looked at him, "She's barely got the pieces back together, she was completely heart broken."

"How'd she deal with it?" He asked. He was genuinely concerned. He did care about her even if no one believed it.

"She had lots of sex," Connie smiled. He frowned. "See you."

"Congrats," He shouted after her. "On the baby, I think it's great." She smiled.

"Thanks," She said and then walked away. She wasn't going to lie to herself and say she didn't miss having him around. She did.

* * *

About a week later, Julie and Connie sat in a coffee place and Julie stirred hers distractedly. Connie looked at her.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"Hm?" Julie looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been really weird since New Years," Connie shrugged, "Was it seeing Dean?"

"No um," She said, "Kind of, it was after."

"You just hid in your room after," Connie said confused. "Not that I blame you."

"I wasn't exactly hiding," Julie sighed. Connie looked at her. "I had sex with Goldberg."

"You what?" Connie stuttered. "What?"

"I know," Julie groaned, "But we were so drunk Cons, and I was so upset, and he was being so sweet, and it just sort of happened."

"Julie, this is bad," Connie said. "Have you two talked about it?"

"No," She shook her head, "We just sort of avoid each other. It's awful."

"Well how was it?" Connie asked.

"Nice," Julie smiled, "Really nice, I don't know. I think there's something there, but I'm not sure I'm ready for it." Connie looked at her, "He's my best friend Cons, I can't risk losing that."

_

* * *

You, breaking the circle  
You, taking the light  
You, you are the story  
I should write  
I have to write!

* * *

_**Review Please!**


	6. Talking It Out

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it_. _Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Talking It Out**

"Greg?" Goldberg looked up from where he was working and saw Rebecca standing there, "Hi."

"Hi," He said, "Um, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," She shrugged. "Also my mom's totally on my back." He laughed. "I'm sorry about how much of a well," She looked down, "You know, how I've been since high school."

"A huge psycho bitch?" He said. She nodded. "It's OK. It was a long time ago." She nodded.

"But still," She said, "So um, Julie Gaffney huh?"

"What?" He said. She looked at him. "Oh God! Becks, no."

"Really?" She said, "Because she's like always around."

"Yeah, we're roommates, and we've been friends a long time." He nodded. She cocked her head to the side as he stood up and followed him.

"So, do you want to get together some time?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled. "I've missed you, and if you're not involved with her, or anyone, then, maybe."

"Becks," He sighed, "I don't know about that." He knew he had to talk to Julie about New Years before he could even think about getting back together with Rebecca. She nodded.

"Just give me a call OK?" She whispered and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"Sure," He nodded.

"OK," She said, "Bye."

"Bye," He waved as she walked away.

"That's bizarre," Averman said.

"I know," Goldberg shrugged. "I mean, it makes sense though, Rebecca and I always made sense."

"But Julie," Averman said, "Who you are still avoiding by the way."

"I'm aware," Goldberg nodded. "I just don't know what I'm going to say to her. She was smashed dude, and really upset, I don't think that it would have happened otherwise." Julie walked in carrying a few bags, she'd shopped after work to unwind. She froze seeing the guys in the kitchen.

"Hi," She said.

"Um, hey," Averman nodded, "I was on my way out. See you guys later." He waved and walked out. Julie and Goldberg both nodded and looked down.

"Yeah, I was just going to go um, shower," He said pointing and heading into his room. She followed after him.

"Stop avoiding me," She said.

"Catlady, I'm not avoiding you," He laughed awkwardly, "But I do have a date with Rebecca, so, I've gotta go."

"Rebecca?" She said. He nodded and walked out, "But we have to talk," She followed after him. "Greg," She whispered, "Goldberg please!"

"What's to say?" He shrugged, "We were drunk, you were upset, it was New Year's Eve," She nodded, "It's not like you really want to be with me anyway. It's fine. Let's just get back to normal."

"What makes you think I don't want to be with you?" She said, looking at him.

"Julie, come on," He rolled his eyes, "You're off the hook OK? Don't worry about it." She frowned. He couldn't tell how she was feeling. Was she relieved? Or just hurt?

"I don't understand why you're being like this," She said, "Why are you so sure that I wouldn't want this to happen?"

"Because you're you!" He sighed, "I mean, you're Julie Gaffney, and you're beautiful and dangerous and popular, and perfect. And you date guys like Adam Banks and Dean Portman, you don't end up with guys like me!"

"OK," She stopped him, "Have we even been living on the same planet let alone in the same house? I am not perfect. I'm a mess. And yeah, I was with Adam and Dean, but in case you haven't noticed, that didn't really work out for me. Actually it's kind of the reason that I'm a mess. And the only time I don't feel like a mess is when I'm with you," She looked down. "I had a really good time that night. And I think there might be something here and I think we owe it to ourselves to see."

"Julie," He sighed, "I can't save you. That's not fair to me."

"I'm not asking you to save me," She whispered. "Just, try it. Are you really telling me that you don't feel anything? That you didn't feel anything?"

"I've been in love with you for a year!" He shouted, finally snapping. She looked at him. "Probably longer, but that was when I realized it."

"You're in love with me?" She said and plopped on the couch. He sighed and looked at her. "You're in _love _with me?"

"Julie," He sighed and sat down next to her. "I shouldn't have," He stared ahead, "I couldn't help it."

"I'm a horrible person," She said, "Oh God! Of course you're in love with me, that's why you took me in! But all those guys, I was such a slut this summer. How are you still in love with me?" She looked at him. "I'm serious, you've been like my best friend through all of this, how did I not notice this?"

"Banks noticed," He laughed. "And Averman knows, but I haven't really told anyone."

"So, if you're in love with me," She said, "Why are you going on a date with Rebecca?"

"Because I have to be realistic," He said. She frowned.

"Why are you so sure that I don't want you?" She said. He looked at her.

"It took a bottle of champagne and you seeing Portman for the first time since you caught him with another woman for us to kiss," He said. "And like I said before, I'm not the guy that gets," She rolled her eyes and grabbed onto his shirt and kissed him. "Whoa."

"I'm not in love with you," She whispered. "But I like you, and I think I could love you, eventually." She kissed him again.

"That is so not fair," He shook his head, "That you did that, with the kissing."

"I'm the girl," She said. "I get to do the unfair things." He kissed her. "Mm," She said. "Call Rebecca."

"I didn't really have a date with Rebecca," He said sheepishly. She looked at him, "I just wanted an excuse not to talk to you. Although, she does want to get back together with me."

"Oh does she," Julie frowned and crossed her arms. He nodded.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell my mother," He sighed, "I mean, if this happens." She looked at him confused.

"Your mother loves me," She said.

"Yeah," He laughed, "When you're my pretty blonde friend who she can set up with future doctors to leave more nice Jewish girls for me." She frowned. "You're telling me that if you're with me, your parents won't care?"

"You have a job," Julie shrugged, "And you wouldn't cheat on me right?"

"Nope." He said.

"Then you're good," She laughed. They kissed each other. She stood up and walked backwards into his room, leading him. They fell back onto the bed. "Goldberg."

"Are you going to call me Greg again?" He whispered, "Like you did on New Year's?"

"Greg," She whispered happily. It felt natural, normal to take things to this level.

_I say, "Hey, hey, hey, hey"  
I've been waiting for someone  
I've been praying for someone  
I think that I could be in love with someone  
Like You!

* * *

_**Review Please!**


	7. The Secret

**Author's Note: I know its been a while. I got caught up in The Littles. But this is back, I've got the next few chapters planned out. So please review! I'd really appreciate it. Thanks a bunch!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 7: The Secret  
**

Julie woke up one morning and shook her hair as she pulled a pair of sweat pants on. Goldberg stirred and woke up and looked at her. What was amazing was that nothing had really changed, she was still Julie, she was just his now. And she didn't live in the house anymore.

"Where are you going?" He asked, she leaned over and kissed him.

"Home," She said, "I didn't want to wake you up."

"I still don't see why you had to move out," He shook his head.

"You don't?" She raised her eyebrows. "We've only been a couple for a month. It's way too early to be living together." He kissed her again. "I really have to get home before work."

"Listen my mother was wondering when you were coming over for dinner again." He asked.

"Mm," She nodded and crossed her arms, "That would be up to you. Because I'm not sitting through another dinner where I have to smile and nod and pretend you're not my boyfriend."

"Oh, good," He nodded. "This fight, we haven't had it in forty eight hours." She frowned. "I'm going to tell her."

"When?" She asked.

"Someday," He sighed. She nodded.

"OK," She said, "Since we're being vague, maybe I won't have sex with you again until you tell your mother that we're together."

"What?" He looked at her.

"See," She pulled a sweatshirt on, "If we're having sex, it means that we're in an adult relationship, and I'm not going to be in a relationship with a grown man who's afraid of his mother."

"OK," He took her hands, "I've never had a girlfriend who wasn't Jewish. This is new for me and my mom. I will tell her and soon."

"Yeah," She nodded and kissed him. "It better be soon, because it case you haven't noticed over the past month, I'm a little bit insatiable, so if we're not having sex, I'm going to get cranky."

"Julie," He looked at her, "I know you're not actually threatening to hold out on me."

"You don't think I can do it," She crossed her arms.

"I know you can't," He laughed, "But please, try. This is going to be really funny." She frowned.

"I used to hold out on Adam all the time," She said.

"Yeah, while you were having sex with Portman," He smiled. "Are you having sex with someone else Julie? I'd like to know, so that we can get tested."

"You're being an asshole," She said, "I'm going home." She kissed him again. "Tell her tonight, or I'm really serious about the no sex thing. This is getting ridiculous." She walked out of the bedroom slamming the door.

"Hi Julie," Averman said from the table.

"Hey Averman," She grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Sex good?" He asked. She hit him on the head. "What? It's a fair question."

"Yes," She said, "It is good, but it's also going away."

"That was quick," He laughed. "We knew you were a slut, but this is a little much."

"No, dillhole," She rolled her eyes, "I'm not having sex with him until he tells his mom about us."

"Whoa," Averman nodded, "Power play." Julie laughed. "Come on, you know he's crazy about you."

"'In love with me,'" She nodded, "Were his exact words. I know, and I love him too, but I'm not going to do this if he's not all in." She stretched, "I have to go home."

"Bye Cat," He laughed as she walked out. She sighed getting into her car and driving home. She walked up to the building and saw Portman sitting on the steps.

"What are you doing here?" She sighed.

"Attempting to talk to you," He looked at her. She sat down next to him. "Can we go inside, its February in Minnesota."

"No," She shook her head, "You don't get to come inside. You're lucky I'm talking to you." He nodded. "What do you want?"

"I miss you," He said moving her hair off her neck. She drew away. "Come on Jules."

"Dean, I'm with someone," She looked at him.

"Since when?" He asked. "You were single on New Years."

"You weren't," She shrugged. He nodded.

"Do I know the guy?" He said. She nodded. "Are you back with Banks?"

"No," She shook her head, "It's Goldberg." He laughed. "What?"

"You're with Goldberg?" He stifled, "Come on, now you're just trying to throw me off."

"No I'm not," She stood up.

"OK," He laughed and stood up, "So you're dating Goldberg. Why aren't you with him now?"

"Because I just left," She shrugged. "So besides trying to get into my pants, is there anything else?"

"You seem edgy," He shrugged, "Besides telling me about your new boyfriend, which by the way, I don't exactly believe." She rolled her eyes. "Something else is happening."

"You don't know me that well," She frowned. He looked at her. "Fine, you do, but its not a big deal." He shrugged. "He won't tell his mother that we're together."

"I didn't tell my mother we were together until we'd been together like two years," He said. "Why is that a problem?"

"Well, one of those years I had a boyfriend," She said, "And we were eighteen and you're an a-hole."

"Right," He not, "Must always remember that I'm an a-hole." She laughed. "Seriously, Jules, I'm freezing, can we go inside?"

"Fine," She said, "I have to get ready for work anyway." She opened the door and they walked up to her apartment.

"So you're peeved about this not telling his mother thing," He asked going into her fridge and pouring himself a glass of milk. She looked at him. "Can I have some milk?"

"God, how did I find these little things endearing for six years?" She shook her head. "Yes, because the reason for it is so stupid!"

"You're not Jewish," He smiled. She looked at him. "My uncle married a Jewish girl, its kind of a huge deal."

"Its dumb," She sighed. "Like anyone cares about that kind of thing anymore."

"Lots of people care," He said. "My mom was furious with me because Estelle's Presbyterian. She's over it now because she says that she's less stuck up than you."

"Shut up, your mother loves me," She shook her head, "When we broke up she called me crying and begged me to take you back because and I quote, 'you were the best thing to ever happen to him!'"

"Yeah, she did, didn't she," He sighed. "That was my sister."

"Oh yeah, she always hated me," She laughed. "Anyway, I told him we wouldn't have sex anymore until he tells her." He spit out his milk and started laughing. "Why does everyone think that that's so funny?"

"Because you're you," He said, "You've never gone more than a week without sex since you lost it to me."

"I have too!" She said.

"When?" He smiled.

"Last April," She said.

"You had mono, that doesn't count," He shook his head. "I had mono too actually."

"And so did half my sorority," She smiled, "And yet I still didn't figure it out."

"Look, you can't help it," He said, "Because even though you're all hot and stuff and now you work in fashion, deep down, you're a dude."

"I am not a dude," She said.

"Sorry baby," He clapped her on the shoulder, "But you are very dude like. It's kind of part of your charm and explains why you're such a slut."

"I can't believe I missed you," She said, "I'm taking a shower." He went to talk, "Use your imagination cause you're not coming in. You should be gone when I get out." He laughed.

"Gaffney," He said taking her hand. "Look, do you really want this to work, with Goldberg?"

"Yes," She crossed her arms.

"What's really bothering you?" He asked. "The secret?" She looked at him. "You don't like keeping this a secret."

"Duh," She said, "I kept you a secret for a year and look how that turned out."

"I loved you," He shrugged. "We were good together." She smiled. "I really am so sorry."

"You broke my heart," She said softly. "It's really hard for me to trust him."

"OK," He shrugged. "Issue worked out. Goldberg's not me, he's not going to cheat on you. The poor bastard is probably just so grateful to be having sex with you."

"No, you haven't seen his girlfriend from high school!" Julie said, "She's gorgeous."

"Rebecca?" Portman said. "I remember Rebecca, she was hot, but she's not you."

"How am I the only person who doesn't remember her?" She sighed. "I have no recollection of her."

"You were a bitch," He shrugged. "It was good to see you." He hugged her.

"You too," He sighed. "Go shower, I haven't been able to stop picturing you naked since you said that."

"God you're gross," She shook her head and walked away.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	8. Reveal

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reviewing guys, I told you that I wouldn't make you wait again! Here's the new chapter. Keep reviewing please, it helps me to know that people are reading and enjoying the stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 8: Reveal  
**

Goldberg sat in a bar that night waiting for Julie. She said she was coming, but that was before that morning. If she was really mad she probably wouldn't show up. Fights like this were easier on him when she was living in the same house and him and he could apologize over and over again. When she was out of the house, she could avoid him.

"Greg?" Rebecca walked over. "Hi, this is, unexpected."

"Yeah," He said, "Um, I didn't call you."

"I noticed," She laughed and sat down. "And you've been avoiding me at Temple." He nodded. "So what happened?" He looked at her, "Oh, you um, you met someone."

"Kinda," He nodded.

"Hi," Julie ran in and kissed him. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got stuck at work," She stopped. "Hi Rebecca. It's really good to see you again."

"You too," Rebecca nodded. "So um, you two are together now?"

"Mm hm," Julie smiled, sliding her hand onto his back.

"Yeah," Goldberg said awkwardly, "Uh, Becks and I were just catching up."

"Yeah," Rebecca said, "It was good to see you." She walked away quickly. Goldberg looked at Julie who smiled innocently and picked up his beer and took a sip.

"That was really, really, fantastic," He laughed.

"Well, her reaction beat Dean's," She shrugged, "He thought I was lying."

"When did you talk to Dean?" He asked.

"This morning," She sighed, "He showed up at my apartment, it was very weird and kind of gross, but anyway, um I thought about some stuff, and I understand."

"What do you understand?" He asked.

"About not telling your mother," She said, "I know how important your faith is to you and its one of the things I love about you, and I know that you're family is a big part of who you are, but I want to be a big part of who you are, so I want to be included." He smiled. "What?"

"You just said you love me," He kissed her.

"Shut up," She blushed, "I'm opening up, this is big for me." The bartender walked over.

"Hey Julie," He smiled, "You haven't been in here in a while. I was going to call you."

"Paul," She smiled and giggled awkwardly, "Um, hey, that wouldn't be the best idea. This is my boyfriend Greg."

"Oh," Paul said, "Right, OK, um, I'll just get you your drink." He pointed and winked and walked away.

"You slept with the bartender didn't you?" Goldberg looked at her.

"A couple times," She sighed. "I didn't think he'd be working tonight, he doesn't usually on Wednesday. We can go someplace else. Do you want to go someplace else?"

"Very much so," He nodded, they stood up. They walked outside and he took her hand, "You know your place isn't that far away," he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Mm," She nodded, "It isn't, but no sex tonight. Remember?"

"Oh come on," He whispered, "We told Rebecca, that's got to buy me an extra night."

"Mm mm," She shook her head. "Rebecca is not your mother."

"Wow," He smiled, "The things Freud would do with that statement." She laughed and they started walking.

"When did you know you were in love with me?" She asked. He laughed. "I'm serious, I want to know."

"Um, at Connie and Guy's engagement party," He said. "You were wearing that red dress, and you had your hair back, and this little piece fell out and you pushed it behind your ear and you laughed. And I knew." She kissed him.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," She said.

"Of course then you frenched Portman," He shrugged, "And I'm pretty sure he had his hand up your skirt."

"How did you ever fall in love with me?" She rolled her eyes, "I'm a slutty self absorbed wreck of a person."

"Yeah," He smiled. "But you're my self absorbed slut." He put his arm around her and they walked away.

* * *

The next morning Julie woke up and pulled on an oversized tee shirt she wandered into the living room of her apartment. Goldberg was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey," She said, "When'd you wake up?"

"About an hour ago," He shrugged, "I thought I'd let you sleep." She hugged him around the shoulders from behind.

"I'm glad you stayed last night," She said sitting down at the table. "It was kind of nice just sleeping together."

"Sure," He nodded, "I gotta get going." She looked at him. "What?"

"You're being weird," She said, and frowned. "Is this about that guy last night?"

"No," He said, "Of course not." She nodded. "I'm just thinking."

"About?" She stood up and walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Its really not important," He laughed.

"Um, Goldie," She sat down, "We're a couple, this is what we do. Tell me about your feelings, or whatever."

"Well, as touching as that was," He laughed, "It's not a big deal, just thinking about what I'm going to say to my mom." She nodded.

"Well, you could start by reminding her how much she adores me," Julie smiled. He laughed. "And also I'm pretty." He nodded.

"I will mention how pretty you are," He smiled, "I promise." She laughed. "I've also been thinking about something you said last night."

"I said lots of things last night." She nodded.

"The loving me part," He smiled. She nodded. "So, when'd that happen?"

"Oh God," She sighed and sat down, stretching across the table. "Um, remember the night I moved in here, and my bed hadn't been delivered."

"So we had sex on the floor," He nodded.

"Not the point of the story," She laughed, "But yes. Um, you did this thing, where you sort of lifted my hand and kissed my wrist, and that's when I knew." He smiled and kissed her, she pulled onto his lap. "Don't do that Jules," He sighed. She laughed and walked inside to get dressed.

* * *

"Greg?" Mrs. Goldberg said when he showed up at the house that night. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you about something," He said, "Can I come in?" She nodded and he walked in. "This is a weird conversation."

"Alright," She said cautiously.

"Um, so I know you've been really concerned with my personal life," He started, "But you shouldn't be, anymore."

"You met someone?" She said happily.

"I've gotten into a relationship yeah," He said, "Although I didn't just meet her or anything."

"Rebecca!" She said, "Oh, I always knew you two would find your ways back to each other."

"No, Ma," He shook his head, "Not Rebecca." She looked at him. "You know how Julie moved out," She dropped her jaw.

"Julie?" She said. "Well, that's," She looked at him. "She's," He stood waiting for something, "It's really about time you let yourself have some fun." She tapped him on the shoulder and walked past. He followed her confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Well," She smiled, "You know I think Julie's a lovely girl, I always have, but well, you two have different values." He went to talk, "I don't even mean that she isn't Jewish, although, that's part of it. I just don't get the impression that she's looking for anything serious right now."

"Um it is serious, Mom," He said. "I'm in love with her, she's in love with me, we're a walking talking early era Beatles song."

"If that's the case then I'm happy for you," She shrugged, "I'm just not sure it is. Be careful, I think that Julie is wonderful, but well, she's just a little," He held his breath. The last thing he needed was for his mother to call his girlfriend a slut, "Flighty. That's the right word. I don't want to see you get hurt." She stopped. "This does explain why she was so quiet the last time she came over. Do you kids want to be here on Friday?"

"Sure," He nodded blankly. Something was going on, she was taking this far too well.

* * *

**Keep Reviewing guys! It means a lot.**


	9. Dinner

**Author's Note: I know it's been forever and a day since I updated, I'll try not to do that again.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 9: Dinner

"So she invited us over for dinner?" Julie said, flipping through her closet. Goldberg was sitting on the bed and he nodded. "And this is bad?"

"Yes," He nodded. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Why is it bad?" She asked and sat down with him. "I mean, we wanted her to be OK with it, she's OK with it."

"But I don't think she is," He shook his head, "I think she's up to something." Julie started laughing. "This is not funny."

"I'm sorry," She took a deep breath, "But the way you said it. You made it sound like she's some kind of villainous master mind." He looked at her and nodded. "Your mother is not up to anything. I told you she would be happy for us."

"But I don't think she is," He said as she kissed him. "I think she's just being passive aggressive. She said we had different values. What does that mean?"

"I think that means that until four weeks ago I wasn't looking for anything serious and had made that pretty clear," She said. "And this did get really serious, really fast, which isn't bad." She kissed him again and her phone rang. "Mm, hold that thought." She leaned across and picked it up. "Hello." She stopped, "Hi Mom," He rolled his eyes and stood up. "No it's fine. Greg's here. No, um, he's not staying over." He laughed as she rolled her eyes. "On his way out, I swear. I love you too, bye."

"I'm not staying over?" He said, "Please tell me, your mom doesn't think you're a virgin Jules."

"No," She rolled her eyes, "But as far as she knows, we're not sleeping together because you haven't even been to Maine yet."

"Ah," He nodded, "I see." She looked at him. "So you keep secrets too."

"My family knows that I'm with you, but they don't even know I slept with Adam," She laughed. "My mom thinks I lost my virginity to Dean like junior year of college, that Christmas my dad walked in on him and me."

"OK then," He said. "So what like, in a year?" She nodded.

"Or until we're married," She teased. He stopped, his eyes big. "Oh my God! Greg, I'm kidding, we've been going out a month, it's not like I booked a church." He looked at her. "Or a synagogue, or whatever."

"Maybe if we get married we should do it like in the mall or something," He said. She laughed. "Totally non denominational."

"I like the sound of that." She said. They kissed again and tumbled back onto the bed.

* * *

The next night they stood in front of his parent's house. Julie fidgeted with the string of pearls around her neck.

"You look fine," Goldberg said. She glared at him.

"I look gorgeous," she said. "I'm just nervous." He laughed.

"Don't be," he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore." She laughed.

"There you two are," Mrs. Goldberg walked out. "Julie, honey, it's good to see you again."

"You too," Julie smiled and hugged her. "I'm really glad that you invited me."

"Of course," she nodded, "you're always welcome. Come in."

"Thanks," Julie said, "I brought wine." She bounced in with a look back at Goldberg.

"How thoughtful!" Mrs. Goldberg said. "Gregory, what on earth are you staring at?"

"Nothing," he said and walked inside. Julie was already sitting on the couch in the living room with a glass of wine chatting with Rebecca's parents. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, is Becky here?"

"Hi Greg," Rebecca bounced out. "Julie, it's really good to see you again."

"You too," Julie smiled. "Greg did you know that Rebecca is also trying to work in retail?"

"Fascinating," Goldberg nodded. Rebecca smiled and sat down. "My mom didn't mention that you'd all be here too."

"It has been a while," Rebecca said. "But we should all catch up, and we've been friends for so long, I mean, how could we not want to get to know Julie?"

"What did you say your last name was?" Mrs. Cohen turned to Julie. Goldberg held his breath.

"Gaffney," Julie said. "Julie Gaffney." They looked at her. "Was that the wrong answer?" Rebecca was smiling smugly.

"Oh, of course not," Mrs. Goldberg walked back in. "Honestly, has Greg gotten you all paranoid too dear?" Julie smiled.

"I hate to admit it," Julie laughed.

* * *

Later on in the night Julie wandered out to the deck and saw Rebecca sitting with her arms crossed.

"Can I asked you something?" Julie said.

"Sure," Rebecca nodded. "Whatever."

"Why don't you like me?" Julie asked. Rebecca looked at her.

"You can't be serious," Rebecca said. Julie shrugged. "I would think that would be obvious."

"I mean, girls usually don't like me," Julie said, "so I wasn't completely shocked but…"

"I really wouldn't take it personally," Rebecca sighed. "I can't stand girls like you."

"Girls like me?" Julie said.

"Yes, girls like you," Rebecca said, "girls who ignored great guys like Greg all through high school and college and then all of a sudden you notice them, and it's like girls like me, who were there before the whole mature epiphany thing get totally screwed over."

"That's incredibly unfair," Julie whispered.

"But not untrue," Rebecca said. "God, you don't even know, in high school they were all obsessed with you. Julie Gaffney is so cool and so hot and awesome and perfect." Julie looked down. "You didn't even care, and now it's like," she sighed. "I sound really petty, it's just frustrating."

"No, I," Julie sighed, "I feel guilty about that a lot of the time." Rebecca looked at her. "But to be fair, are you really anything like you were in high school?" Rebecca laughed.

"I guess not," she sighed, "although, apparently I still like the same guy."

"I probably would too if he hadn't cheated on me," Julie laughed. Rebecca looked at her. "I really love him, Rebecca."

"I can see that," Rebecca nodded, "but so did I, when you were still obsessed with the assholes who cheated on you."

"Asshole," Julie said. "Just the one. The other boyfriend never cheated, I cheated on him." Rebecca laughed.

"Right," Rebecca nodded. "And for the record I don't hate you, exactly." Julie laughed.

"Jules?" Goldberg popped his head out, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Bye Rebecca."

"Bye," Rebecca waved. Once they got outside Julie kissed him softly.

"Whoa," he nodded. "Thanks, um, what was that for?"

"For being a great guy," she said, "and waiting around until I noticed."

"Becks?" He tried. She nodded. "Mm, remind me to thank her on Saturday."

"That's another thing," she whispered. "I want to go with you to Temple next week."

"Jules," he said, "it's really long and boring."

"Greg," she looked at him. "I'm Catholic, you don't know from long and boring until you sat through it in a communion dress and little white gloves." He laughed.

"At least Mass is in English," he said. She smiled and kissed him. "I'm just warning you, I'd be glad if you came. It'll stop the gossip for one thing, and I'll have to answer fewer questions."

"Perfect," she kissed him. "So your place or mine?"

"I'm tired," he sighed, "how bout separate beds tonight." She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's only been a month," she sighed, "you can't be bored of me yet."

"Bored never," he shook his head. "Worn out, however," she giggled.

* * *

**So please review and I'll try to update more frequently!**


	10. End Of The Rainbow

**Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry this took so long to get this chapter done. Know that I knew it was going to be the end and it went through multiple incarnations before it got here. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: End of The Rainbow**

Julie wandered through the supermarket with Connie. Connie and Guy's daughter Audrey was sitting in the cart seat giggling and babbling happily. The two year old was perfect in Julie's mind and Connie had been so happy.

"So," Connie said. "What's the deal?"

"Deal?" Julie said, grabbing a box of cereal.

"Jules," Connie said. "I know you've been thinking about it." Julie rolled her eyes. "Adam's getting married, there's no way you haven't considered it."

"I really haven't Cons," she said. "I haven't thought about it, and I don't want to."

"You and Goldberg have been together for two years," Connie said. "You've never even thought about or talked about getting married."

"Nope," Julie said, biting her lower lip. She'd thought about it of course. But they'd never talked about it. _Never. _

"God, he really is an idiot," Connie shook her head. Julie rolled her eyes. "You want to marry him right?"

"Right now?" Julie looked at her friend, "no, right now, I want to get my grocery shopping done, so I can go home, and get away from you, and cook my boyfriend dinner."

"I think you want to marry him," Connie said. "And you won't admit it for whatever reason." Julie sighed. "Jules," Connie said. "You've lived with him for a year. You guys are like the perfect couple, what are you waiting for?"

"Mostly?" Julie said with a sigh, "I'm waiting for him to ask me." Connie looked at her and frowned. "I think it's the Jewish thing again."

"You can't blame every problem in your relationship on that," Connie shook her head. Julie sighed. "You could convert. Like Charlotte did on Sex and The City." Julie frowned. She really didn't have any interest in converting to Judaism. She'd gone to temple with Greg, of course, she'd been going on and off for a while. She'd even considered conversion, she'd gone as far as having a conversation with the rabbi about it. But too much of herself was tied up in being a Catholic.

"I don't think that's for me," Julie shook her head. "I mean, I love him, but not enough to give up Jesus." Connie looked at her.

"Have you talked about it with him?" Connie said.

"Aunt Julie!" Audrey said. Julie looked at the little girl, her chubby toddler hands reaching for her. "Up!" She said. Julie laughed and picked the little girl up.

* * *

That night Julie stood in the kitchen chopping up vegetables. Goldberg walked in and smiled.

"Are you cooking?" He said. "Who are you and what have you done with Julie Gaffney?" She laughed and he walked over and kissed her. "Should I call for backup pizza?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's crock pot cooking, anyone can do it!" He laughed. "So I was with Connie today." She shouted as he walked into the bedroom.

"Uh huh," he nodded shouting back. "Was the crock pot her idea?"

"No," Julie rolled her eyes as he walked back out. "She did have some ideas, though." He looked at her. "So we've been doing this for a while now," he nodded.

"Two years, last count," he said. She nodded. "And?"

"So that's kind of a long time," she said.

"Julie," he said. "You're being excessively weird, even for you."

"Greg, I just think we should start talking about," she sighed, "about certain things."

"You want to talk about things?" He said. She nodded. "Us things?" She nodded again. "You're breaking up with me!"

"OK, really? After two years you're still the insecure neurotic guy who thinks that every time I want to talk it's to break up with you?" She crossed her arms. He smiled and shrugged. "No, I don't want to break up, it's the opposite actually." She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"The opposite?" He said and knocked on it. "Julie!" He said. "What do you mean you want to do the opposite of break up? I don't understand." She opened the door and looked at him.

"Don't you think it's strange that we've been dating for two years," she said, "and the one time we've talked about," she sighed, "it was as joke?"

"Julie, I really have no idea what you're talking about," he shook his head. She sighed and walked back over to the couch. "You know I normally love when you get all crazy but this isn't really helpful."

"Why haven't we ever talked about getting married?" She said. He looked at her. "I mean, I'm not saying that I want to get married now, or even soon, I mean I might, I just want to talk about it."

"Oh," he said, "OK, so let's talk about it." She looked at him. "I'm serious." She sighed. "It's not that I don't want to marry you."

"So then what is it?" She asked. He looked at her.

"I don't know," he said. "I really don't." She nodded.

"Well," she whispered, "maybe you could figure it out." She walked quietly over to the kitchen. He looked at her.

"It's not about religion Julie," he said. "We've had that conversation."

"No, I know," she said. "Maybe it's something else." He walked over and put his arms around her from behind.

"Like what?" He said.

"Like you don't see me as someone who you can be serious with," she shrugged. "I know who I am. I know I'm not exactly," she turned and looked at him. "I'm the fun girl."

"Yes," he nodded. "You are, but I don't see what it has to do with anything."

"I'm the girl who guys get out of their systems," she said. "I'm not the one. Maybe you see that too, the same way Dean and Adam did."

"Hey," he whispered and kissed her. "I don't feel that way." She looked at him. "You are the one for me." She looked at him. "I didn't know this was so important to you."

"I guess I didn't either." She sighed. "I'm sorry I got crazy."

"It's OK," he shrugged. "I guess it's a good thing I bought this last week then." He reached into his pocket and took out the small velvet box.

"Oh God!" She whispered.

"So, what do you say Cat-lady?" He smiled. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" She whispered and kissed him.

_I say, "Hey hey hey hey!__  
__I've been waiting for someone__  
__I've been praying for someone__  
__I think that I could be in love with someone__  
__Like You_

**The End

* * *

**

**So please review, and thanks to everyone that did!**


End file.
